Trading It All
by grandmelon
Summary: The tragic love of a child of the sea and a child of the land distorted by betrayal and finally turning into a dreaded family curse. It was a story he knew well, a story forgotten by those above the ocean waves. He promised long ago he'd protect the prince from his fate, it was his duty, his mission, for he was the one he loved, always. (SouRin Week Day 6)
1. Prologue

**SouRin Week:** February 2016 **  
Title:** Trading It All **  
Author:** melonmachinery **  
Day/Prompt:** Day 6/Paper – Fantasy **  
Rating:** T **  
Ch. Word Count:** 350 **  
Summary:**

The tragic love of a child of the sea and a child of the land distorted by betrayal and finally turning into a dreaded family curse. It was a story he knew well, a story forgotten by those above the ocean waves. He promised long ago he'd protect the prince from his fate, it was his duty, his mission, for he was the one he loved, always.

 **A/N:**

WOW! OKAY! I'm so nervous about writing this because it's a developing idea that I've had for a while now. It has already changed a lot from my first outlines of it, and is subject to change even more.

I'm going to try to post at least bi-weekly depending on how much time I have and how the story wants to progress. Although I feel like I should have done something simpler for sourinweek I really want to write this story so I figured now's a good time as ever. I hope everyone likes it even though it's just another take on everyone's favorite Little Mermaid.

I could not for the life of me decide the title, so here have both!

* * *

Trading a Tail for a Pair of Legs

Prologue

He swam with as much vigor as he could, trying to balance the unconscious boy in his arms, trying to keep his head out of the water. Only the faint noise of his companion's breathing gave him hope as he headed towards the distant shore. Swimming among the gentle rolling waves, their lagoon in sight, he held onto him tighter and swam faster. His hands ached, riddled with splinters of the broken wood from the capsized ship, debris that he had to swim through to save his friend.

Still, they hurt little compared to his heavy heart. He rode the coming wave that pushed them up to the outer shore. As its waters pulled away he propelled them forward, his friend coughing and sputtering as the next wave hit them, covering them. He pulled him up further wiggling his way onto the beach.

"Rin," he cried, leaning close to his mouth to hear the soft breaths there. He started coughing violently, but he was still sucking in air. His eyes did not open. "Rin!"

He brushed the sand and hair away from his face, his skin cold to touch. His friend's eyes still wouldn't open and he feared for the worst when he heard the soft whisper of his name leave his lips.

"Rin, I'm here," he reassured in Rin's native tongue. "You are home, I taken you home. You are okay."

Before he could hear his response great shouts and cries rang through the air. His head snapped up to the coast and saw the guards running towards them. He pushed himself away from the shore as fast as he could, the cries of the men loud and terrifying as he finally reached a water level he could swim in.

Blinding pain struck him then, and he glanced back to see the men coming after him. He swam away on instinct, and it wasn't until he was far away that he saw the red discoloration floating around his shoulder and felt the substantial weight and tug there. He heard his name being called and saw a flash of silver before everything went black.


	2. Chapter One

**SouRin Week:** February 2016 **  
Title:** Trading It All **  
Author:** melonmachinery **  
Day/Prompt:** Day 6/Paper – Fantasy **  
Rating:** T **  
Ch. Word Count:** 3.5k **  
Summary:**

The tragic love of a child of the sea and a child of the land distorted by betrayal and finally turning into a dreaded family curse. It was a story he knew well, a story forgotten by those above the ocean waves. He promised long ago he'd protect the prince from his fate, it was his duty, his mission, for he was the one he loved, always.

 **A/N:**

kk

* * *

Trading a Tail for a Pair of Legs

Chapter One

"We're not supposed to be here," his friend sighed, fluffy hair now flat against his face. "Besides, a big storm is coming, if we're on the surface we might get hurt."

"Quit your moaning Kisumi. Rin will be coming home today."

"How do you know that?" he huffed. "Sousuke, I know you care about the prince, but is this really necessary? You two haven't even seen each other since you were kids. He probably doesn't even remember you!"

"He doesn't," Sousuke answered, eyes on the horizon line. The waves were starting to swell and the clouds becoming darker with each passing moment. "Or he doesn't wish to see me."

"Then why are we out here?" Kisumi whined. Sousuke turned to him, a stern look on his face and his friend flinched, a pout now on his lips.

"Because he has no luck with the ocean. The gods of the sea have forsaken him and his family, just as we had been told as children. I have to be there in case something happens."

"Nothing's going to—is that there's?" he asked, eyes catching the sight of a ship in the distance.

Sousuke spun around and started to swim closer, diving under waves as they started to get rougher, higher. White and frothing bubbles started to form at their tops. Kisumi followed, swimming far under to avoid the violent push and pulls of the waves.

When Sousuke stopped Kisumi popped up next to him, both of them swimming carefully to avoid being thrown around by the angered sea. Sousuke frowned when he saw that he could not see the flag with the pelting rain that was starting. A sudden and great downpour washing upon them, thunder clapping above them and bright streaks of light running through the sky.

They dove under as a particularly large wave came upon them, swimming through it and to the other side. When they popped up Sousuke could not see the ship again, until the sky lit up with another strike. In the far off distance the light of early day was starting to shine through. The clouds were going in a large sweep, spreading far.

"Sousuke, I really hope that's not their ship," Kisumi whispered at his side. Sousuke turned to him. "It's going to burn."

"Burn? It's raining, there's no way it'd," he argued but his voice was drowned out by a large boom traveling across the ocean sky. The sound of shattered wood being the only other thing they could hear. They both saw the boat was indeed on fire, starting with the mast that had been split by devastating lightening.

They were not that far from shore, not very long they had to go before they could have been home. Sousuke cursed the seas, knowing it to be true as he swam as fast as he could. They were a cursed line, the Matsuokas, and wind and rain and wave would bring their ships down so the sea could claim them all.

"Sousuke!" Kisumi called as he ducked under the water to follow him.

The closer Sousuke got the more he feared, the fire was engulfing the ship despite the rain, which was no more than a gentle mist now that it was dearly needed. He saw the men abandoning the ship on both sides, and being thrown off their small boats by the crashing waves. The closer he got the clearer he saw the colors of the royal ship, and he knew it was Rin's.

He went under and saw the floating bodies and debris, tumbling and rolling with the sea, falling lower and lower. The boat rocked and swayed with each hit of uncontrollable power, the water flushing more of its contents away. A large and crushing wave hit the boat then, and even Sousuke had to watch out as he was thrown against wood and canvas, but he had no time to worry about that.

He saw red being pulled down into the ocean and sped to it.

There in heavy clothes was now the hard face of the boy he once knew. He scooped him up and swam him to the surface, not bothering to leave the area of debris. He was not breathing and he had little time.

"Kisumi! Kisumi!" Sousuke cried as he swam them around and away from the wreckage. He saw the sight of his friend in the distance and swam to it. Behind them the fire was nearly put out thanks to the waves, but the boat looked far from stable, and would likely not make it home.

"He's not breathing!"

"Hold him," Kisumi ordered and he grabbed Rin's nose and blew into his mouth. Rin reeled back, choking. His eyes opened for only but a moment before closing again. "It worked!" he squeaked, looking surprised as well.

"What did you do?" Sousuke asked, relieved that he could hear Rin's breath in his ears, swimming hard to keep their upper bodies out of the rolling waves. They had started to settle, no longer capped in white, but they were still dangerous, and in some areas they still broke and rolled in on themselves.

"Something I saw someone do during my time on the shore," Kisumi confessed. "I didn't think it would work though, he's supposed to be laying down."

"Well it did," he answered, not caring about the details. "We need to get him home before he freezes to death."

Kisumi looked at him wearily before turning towards the shore. Sousuke swam on his back, arms wrapped around Rin's chest, letting his head falling back onto him, face to the sky. He was far bigger now, Sousuke realized, but still so small compared to him. He'd have trouble carrying him home though, if he was one his own. He trusted Kisumi to lead them by voice to the shore, which was a great deal further than he would have liked it to be.

The trip was long and tiring, but they made it to the palace's beach within the day. It was sunset and Kisumi said he saw small boats from the wreckage making it to port, some ways away. Sousuke did not heed them any, too busy pushing and pulling Rin up the sand until he was safe from the water's waves.

When he was sure they were far enough up that the water would not cover him, he checked Rin's breathing. It was soft, and labored, but he was breathing and that was all that mattered.

"We should leave," Kisumi warned, warily watching the coast.

"Soon," Sousuke said, though he was on his arms next to Rin, gazing down at his face. He removed the hair from his face, pushing it away from his mouth and eyes. He smiled when he saw Rin's nose crinkle up, and he coughed just a little.

"Sousuke I'm serious!"

Rin's eyes fluttered open then, and Sousuke was caught, his heart stopping. He looked confused, and went to sit up, but before he could Sousuke and Kisumi were already back in the sea, swimming away. Sousuke gazed with a great longing at the light of the sky, distorted by the ocean's waves.

They swam deeper.

~~~xx~~~

"Seven mornings he has come, and five afternoons," Sousuke sighed longingly, watching his prince pace the length of the beach once more. He leaned his cheek against the grainy rocks he was pressed against. The water was gentle that day, and the rocks he laid against were hidden enough from the shore that he would not be spotted.

"And seven full days you have," Kisumi chided. "Sousuke, you know it's dangerous to be above the water, especially here. This kingdom hates us, we are only monsters to them."

Sousuke ignored him, eyes trained on the figure in the distance, sitting down on the shore and looking out. His heart leapt at the thought that perhaps, just maybe, he was looking for him. That maybe he had remembered him, but he knew that was not to be. If had truly wanted to see Sousuke, he would have returned to their lagoon.

"Kisumi," he breathed.

"No," he interjected, already knowing what was on his mind. "No, Sousuke that's an awful idea."

Two figures in the distance came walking up to Rin and Sousuke sunk back under the water, knowing that he was leaving. Kisumi followed and they started to swim back away from the costal line, their home much farther down and away. He looked at his friend and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Teach me how to become a land dweller."

"No," Kisumi said, trying to tug his arm out of Sousuke's grip.

"Kisumi, please," Sousuke begged. Kisumi stared at him, and when he tugged at his arm again Sousuke let it free. He hugged himself and looked away, a deep frown on his face.

"I will show you," he sighed, "but you will not get what you truly seek Sousuke. It is not something we can have."

"You cannot decide that for me," he argued. "You do not know what it is I truly seek, and you do not know I will fail."

"Things won't turn out the way you want them too," he warned.

"I won't know that until I try."

Kisumi said nothing more, knowing reason was useless against him, and began to swim to the west. Sousuke followed, but his mind was heavy with the truths of Kisumi's words, and the attitude of his friend. Kisumi was a happy and bubbly creature, someone he had known since he was young, though he did disappear for a few years. It wasn't until he returned that he had learned Kisumi had made a deal with the sea witch, asking for legs.

Why he went and returned, he did not know, but he could not give up if there was a way. Not until he was sure his Rin never wanted to see him again would he give up, but he knew that getting close to shore with his tail was akin to asking for one's own death. He rolled his shoulder at the thought, phantom pain from the spear that had pierced him still there, even after all the years that had passed.

The silence between them, or at least, the silence coming from Kisumi did nothing to settle his fears. They swam wide of their home at the base of the sea, though it was a small settlement compared to deep places in the ocean, there was still a chance of running into someone who'd try and stop them. He could not even count how far they had gone, sticking close to the ocean floor as they went.

Schools of fish passed them, and a few stray turtles he saw. Little creatures of the sea floor going about their way. It grew dark under the ocean, but he could see just fine as they approached a giant mass at the bottom of a deep drop in the sea level. When he looked up he saw that they were surprisingly close to the port, the shadow of a large boat sailing over them far above.

When his sights went back to Kisumi he saw the strange cave on the ocean floor, made of a broken ship, from what it looked. His friend swam through a hole in the rotten wood and he followed, careful not to touch the boards for fear it'd break. Things of the land never lasted long under water.

"What's this? Two of you?" A voice asked, and Sousuke looked at a dark mass in the corner. The sea witch, or so he could only assume, moved closer, and he saw gold lines of light surrounded her, encaging her. "Ah! Kisumi! What brings you back here?"

"My friend," he introduced them, motioning to Sousuke, "has something he wishes to ask you."

"Is that so?" The girl asked. Sousuke could not help but to notice how young she appeared, with flowing brown hair all wrapped around bone. Her voice did not make him recoil, as stories had been told, and she did not look as though she drank the blood of young merfolk. She looked rather average, except for the glowing lights around her.

"I wish to be human," Sousuke boldly asked, swimming forward. "If it is in your capabilities."

The girl hummed, tilting her head with a smile before laying down on the floor of the boat, pillowing her head in her arms. She observed him, and he looked to Kisumi for help, but his eyes were pointed elsewhere. She started to hum a little tune and waved her finger around.

"I cannot make you fully human, but I can give you the appearance of one. If it is a woman you seek, you cannot help her bare a child, and if you should get hurt deeper than the skin no land doctor would be able to save you."

"I can live with that," Sousuke answered and she smiled.

"I see, is it for a love?" she asked and he glanced down. "I see, I see. Kisumi hasn't said much, has he? Then I'll tell you, you will be given legs, but they will not be permanent unless you settle a condition."

"A condition?" Sousuke asked and she held up a finger to her lips.

"True love's kiss, that is. If you can receive this from someone of the land, your legs will be permanent. I warn you, though, that you must receive the kiss from someone who you love also, with all your heart, or else the kiss will not have power."

"I understand," he said, fists clenching at his side. There was only one person he wanted to live on the land for, there would be no need to try any others.

"And a few other things," she continued, a pointed look at Kisumi. "If you should touch water connected to the sea after the last drop has dried from your skin, and you have not gained true love's kiss, the spell will be broken and you will return to your true form."

"How will I know if it worked?" he queried and she gave him a secretive smile.

"That's the question, isn't it? Lastly, if you should fail, you will return to me at the start of every moon cycle, bearing me great gifts that may be troublesome to obtain," she finished. Sousuke blinked and looked at Kisumi, whose expression was one of pain. It seemed that the gifts were indeed of great value, if his reaction was anything to go by.

"I accept your terms."

"Then," she cheered, a bright smile on her face, "you shall be an air breather! And breathe water no more! Swim in water no more! Unless you fail your quest of love, my friend?"

"Sousuke," he answered and she held out her hand away from her cage and he grabbed it. A shock of power surged through him and his arm tingled with a bright light, traveling up through him. She blew a bubble and it crossed over to him, encasing his head. He couldn't speak as he felt his body changing.

All he could do was watch as she let go and he was being carried up and away by Kisumi. Legs, he saw, floating along the water currents as he was pulled away. They were strange, and foreign to him, and from that angle looked entirely unnatural. His gills disappeared and he gasped as he was forced to suck in air from the bubble.

When they swam far enough away Kisumi brought them to the surface and it popped, and he breathed the ocean air in a way he never thought he would.

~~~xx~~~

Sousuke coughed in horrible violent spurts, though he started to learn how to breath as they went on. By the time Kisumi had dragged him up onto the sandy beaches along the sea cliff. Far above, perched on top was the palace and castle of the Matsuoka Clan, who had ruled over these beaches. Sousuke could tell how on edge Kisumi was putting him in plain sight, especially on a stretch of sand the Prince and his guards would frequent.

"Sousuke, you must be careful, you must stay safe," Kisumi ordered him, hands holding his arms in a bruising grip. "Please. It is not easy, and you will have a hard time fitting in, especially in the castle."

"Thank you for your help Kisumi," Sousuke said, turning onto his hands to try and stand up. "I will keep your advice in mind, but I cannot promise my safety. I will do what I must, but I will not let myself die easily, if only so that you do not have to be alone."

"I am already alone," Kisumi confessed, watching Sousuke stumble and fall back to the sands, his knees digging into the fine grains. "I am alone, now that you are leaving me too."

Sousuke flinched, looking at him with regret in his heart. The other kept his eyes focused away, trying not to let out the truth. Sousuke was aware of how attached to him he was after the passing of his younger brother, and now he too was putting himself in great danger.

"I will return to you Kisumi, if I fail," he answered and Kisumi looked up into his eyes.

"And if you don't?"

Sousuke could not answer, because he did not know what would happen should he succeed. He tried to get back up onto his legs, fully standing before falling onto his backside. He groaned, unhappy with the uselessness of these arms for the lower body. He was not fond of them, but he would have to learn in order to see his prince.

A great loud shout echoed across the open air and they turned to see approaching figures running wildly towards them. Kisumi grabbed Sousuke's arm, pulling him close. "Give up if the prince has a lover, return before you are caught, and you must beware of the land witches!"

Sousuke tried to ask him what he meant but he was gone in a sweep, speeding off into the ocean. The cries got louder and he recognized some of the words. It was a shout to get away, but he could not recognize the other cries. He turned and saw the prince running to his side, a sword out and his companions by his side. Sousuke stared up at his regal posture and wild breath, his hair glowing in the light as the wind twisted and curled it.

"Are you okay?" A man asked, crouching down to him and Sousuke looked. He turned onto his side and tried to get up, though he stumbled and fell back to the sandy ground.

"Okay," he answered, looking at the three. Rin turned to him then, holding out a hand. He grabbed it and was yanked up, though he lost his balance and started to fall forward. The large man who first spoke to him grabbed him, helping hold him up.

The shorter one talked to him in quick, biting words that Sousuke could not understand. He frowned, not knowing what he should say, though he did notice the grip on the handle of his own sword. It seemed that the little one did not trust Sousuke, though he could not blame him. He could only hope for the best, knowing very well that he could be struck down even before getting a chance to talk to his Rin.

The crown prince yelled at the other with words he did not recognize before turning to him. He looked worried and smiled kindly at him, speaking fast and comfortable in his native tongue. Sousuke opened his mouth helplessly before closing it again, not understanding.

"No understand," he replied, shaking his head. His knowledge of their language was limited and from a time long ago. He had only known as much as Rin had been able to teach him, and that was very little as they were very young at the time.

There was shock on his face for a moment before he smiled again and talked to his friends. The three talked in hurried voices, but he saw the smallest loosen his grip on his sword before letting go. It was then that Sousuke let out a deep breath, unaware he had stopped breathing and feeling uncomfortable at how fuzzy his head felt because of it. All three stopped talking then, and they turned to Sousuke who was holding himself up by holding onto the arm of the large one helping him stand.

"Come with us," Rin said, slowing down in his speech. "We will help you."

Sousuke perked up at that word, for he knew that one well. Rin would ask much help of him when they would play, and he knew that meant he would be safe for the moment. It seemed Rin did not remember him, which he had suspected but it hurt nonetheless. He smiled at the other, bowing his head as was the only custom he knew of humans.

"Thank you."


	3. Discontinuing on FF

I'm afraid that because I have been made aware that FF is not safe for my writing anymore I will only be updating and writing stories on AO3 and tumblr, you can find links to my accounts there. I will be continuing the stories, despite stopping, maybe permanently, using FF as a host. Thank you everyone who has been following me through this I'm very sorry that it has to be like this. I hope to see you on other sites. Thank you.

* * *

All .net Stories Have Been Stolen  
Dear fanfiction writers,

Please be aware that there are fake websites which have mirrored literally ALL FANFICS from .net. As far as I can tell, they are near-perfect mirrors, updating in real-time to FFN's servers.

All of your stories, your profile, everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites:

www . thebuystock  
www . talkfictions  
: / fictionavenue  
: / thanfiction  
: / hmofiction

They are making profit off your stories with advertisements. This is called spamdexing. Please report them. Theft of this hefty magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

Also, do not attempt to log in to any site that looks like .net but is not. In theory, they could steal your email and password!

HOW TO REPORT

Go here: www . google webmasters / tools / spamreportform ? hl = en  
Put in the name of the website (one report each)  
Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to :/www . fanfiction and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.  
Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"  
Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to the webspam report form.  
Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!


End file.
